There are 6-8 graduate students at any one time using the Center's facility to pursue their Ph.D. thesis work. We have been quite generous with our resource to let these students work freely, and with our own time for informal teaching interactions. A number of publications reported here involve the graduate students' participation, justifying this expenditure of time and effort. Three of these students have obtained their Ph.D. this summer and their thesis research have been greatly facilitated by the Center resources.